1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ratchet wrench. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an angle adjusting structure of a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the non power driven hand tools are gradually replaced by the power driven hand tools for saving time and effort. Despite that, the non power driven hand tools are still the indispensable tools for the great majority of people from the standpoint about convenience and lightness.
A wrench or spanner is a tool used to provide grip and mechanical advantage in applying torque to turn threaded fasteners, such as nuts and bolts. Ratchet wrench is one kind of the wrench for gripping the nuts and bolts, More particularly, the Ratchet wrench has a ratcheting mechanism which attaches to a socket, which in turn fits on the bolts and nuts.
Mostly, the ratchet wrench ratchet mechanism is usually integrated design with a metal handle, awhile the manufacturing cost can be reduced, it is difficult to force threaded fasteners in the limited position or angle.